Common easy open end closures for beer and beverage containers have a central or center panel that has a frangible panel (sometimes called a “tear panel,” “opening panel,” or “pour panel”) defined by a score formed on the outer surface, the “consumer side,” of the end closure. Popular “ecology” can ends are designed to provide a way of opening the end by fracturing the scored metal of the panel, while not allowing separation of any parts of the end. For example, the most common such beverage container end has a tear panel that is retained to the end by a non-scored hinge region joining the tear panel to the reminder of the end, with a rivet to attach a leverage tab provided for opening the tear panel. This type of container end, typically called a “stay-on-tab” (“SOT”) end has a tear panel that is defined by an incomplete circular-shaped score, with the non-scored segment serving as the retaining fragment of metal at the hinge-line of the displacement of the tear panel.
The container is typically a drawn and ironed metal can, usually constructed from a thin sheet of aluminum or steel. End closures for such containers are also typically constructed from a cut-edge of thin sheet of aluminum or steel, formed into a blank end, and manufactured into a finished end by a process often referred to as end conversion. These ends are formed in the process of first forming a cut-edge of thin metal, forming a blank end from the cut-edge, and converting the blank into an end closure which may be seamed onto a container. Although not presently a popular alternative, such containers and/or ends may be constructed of plastic material, with similar construction of non-detachable parts provided for openability.
Can ends of this type may be provided with a circumferential countersink located about the periphery of a central panel wall. The countersink improves the buckle strength of the can end. Can ends may also be provided with a circumferential fold located about the periphery of the central panel wall or within the countersink.
Dirt, beverage spillage, and other undesired matter often accumulates in the countersink and/or fold. Because the countersink is a narrow circumferential recess, the foreign matter is difficult to clean. The fold may also trap dirt and other foreign matter though to a lesser extent. However, the fold, in some cases, may be even more difficult to clean than a dirty countersink.
The present invention is provided to solve the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior can ends. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.